sonic_gxfandomcom-20200213-history
Professor Gerald Robotnik
Professor Gerald Robotnik was a human scientist who lived on the Space Colony ARK, and was the grandfather of Maria Robotnik and the infamous Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. One of the greatest scientific minds of his time, Gerald was responsible for several groundbreaking creations, including his greatest achievement, Shadow the Hedgehog, making him a modern day scientific Da Vinci. Over fifty years ago, Gerald was asked to lead Project: Shadow, a medical program for researching immortality, which he accepted in hopes of finding a cure for a fatal illness afflicting Maria. Gerald managed to create Shadow the Hedgehog, though not without drastic measures, but was taken into custody by the military when his work was deemed too dangerous. When learning that Maria was killed by the military, Gerald slipped into madness and spent his last days plotting revenge against humanity. Before his death however, he secretly prepared Shadow to exact revenge on G.U.N. for murdering Maria. Appearance Gerald Robotnik bore a distinct resemblance to his grandson. He had broad and elevated shoulders, a round, almost egg-shaped, torso (though not with as large a girth as Eggman), slightly over-proportioned arms and legs, and large hands and feet. He was also bald with a dome-shaped head, a long and large nose, and low-set small ears. Like Eggman, he also had an oversize mustache, except that his was whitish grey, more voluminous and smooth. He was also not very tall of stature, only being about half a head taller than Maria. Gerald's general attire consisted of a brown turtleneck sweater and a white lab coat with black buttons. He also wore blue pince-nez glasses which had a distinct ripple-like pattern on them. He wears brown pants and blue slippers. History Early life The greatest mind of his time, Gerald set out to help the world by dedicating his life's work to the people of Earth and bring them happiness and hope through science. During his carrier, Gerald accomplished many great things, his most remarkable creation being the Space Colony ARK, the world's first space colony which he designed. Other accomplishments included discovering and researching an interdimensional beast called the Ifrit, and being the first to propose the existence of the Fourth Great Civilization which he wrote a book about called The Fourth Great Civilization. Eventually, Gerald had a granddaughter named Maria Robotnik, who he became extremely fond of. Gerald would come to live and work with Maria onboard the Space Colony ARK, where he took care of his granddaughter, who needed constant attention because she suffered from Neuro-Immune Deficiency Syndrome, an incurable and inevitably fatal disease. Project: Shadow Over fifty years prior to the present, Gerald, at the height of his career, got a letter from the by then-President of the United States who requested his help with a medical project named "Project: Shadow" which was meant to research immortality and create an "immortality formula." Initially, Gerald stubbornly refused this request, believing they were crossing the limits of man and that this research could be used for war. However, when realizing that the immortality research could be used to develop a cure for Maria's illness, Gerald eventually accepted the President's request and agreed to lead the project on the Space Colony ARK. In the first stages of Project: Shadow, Gerald researched the Chaos Emeralds, resulting in the creation of the Chaos Drives which were a test to apply the Emeralds' infinite energies to living beings. Gerald and his colleagues then moved onto creating an immortal creature dubbed the "ultimate life form". During this development however, Gerald needed help for his research. He thus contacted Black Doom, the alien leader of the Black Arms from the Black Comet, and they made a deal: Gerald would have his creation deliver the seven Chaos Emeralds to Black Doom in fifty years and Black Doom would help Gerald with his work, even providing his blood as DNA for the project. However, Gerald discovered Black Doom's plans to use the Chaos Emeralds to enslave the human race. Realizing his mistake, Gerald secretly plotted against Black Doom by developing the Eclipse Cannon to destroy the Black Comet and the Black Arms upon their return. Gerald and his colleagues eventually produced the prototype of the ultimate life form, dubbed the Biolizard. While it lived up to many of their expectations as it grew, the creature proved too flawed. In addition to an unruly nature, weak limbs and reliance on machinery for survival, Gerald noticed the Biolizard grew too fast and requested the control part on its vital organs was reinforced. Despite these results, Gerald and his colleges could move onto the main project. Using the DNA of Black Doom, Gerald created a new version of the Biolizard, but with a more desirable physique, dubbed "Shadow the Hedgehog." Unwilling to make Shadow a weapon though, Gerald gave him a heart and soul similar to Maria's so he would not breed conflict. He also secretly changed him to be the savior of mankind by helping stop the Black Arms upon their return, believing that someone with their powers is the only one who can stop them. During Project: Shadow, Gerald would create more artificial creatures on behalf of G.U.N. who wanted their own "Chaos monsters". His experiments eventually led to the creation of the experimental Artificial Chaos units. The Gizoid During Project: Shadow, Gerald uncovered an ancient robot called the Gizoid from a warehouse. Believing it was made by an ancient civilization, Gerald experimented on it with Chaos Emeralds and accidentally activated it. By researching papers related to the Gizoid and the Chaos Emeralds, and later an ancient stone tablet which he had discovered, Gerald theorized this robot was what caused the destruction of the Fourth Great Civilization. His further research and observations also revealed the Gizoid could mimic combat abilities and weapons, and that it possessed vast amount of data on melee combat and weapons of its age, data that which crashed Gerald's most advanced computers. Theorizing the Gizoid's full potential should it be fully restored, Gerald realized he had uncovered a horrible weapon. As Gerald continued to research the Gizoid, he discovered that the Gizoid would swear loyalty to those with great power by establishing a "Link" with them. To keep the Gizoid under his control and from being used for evil, Gerald successfully made a Link with it by demonstrating his model weapon collection to it. However, in fear of someone with evil intentions forming a Link with the Gizoid, Gerald researched how to re-establish a Link with the Gizoid should it be lost. Government and Shadow When Shadow neared his completion, Gerald learned the government had become uneasy about Project Shadow following his contact with the Black Arms and they considered cutting funding. Unwilling to let Maria die, Gerald made a big risk and offered the Gizoid as a bribe to the government to keep Project Shadow going. While Gerald ordered the Gizoid not to absorb dangerous technologies, other researchers tried to form a new Link with the Gizoid by demonstrating great power. Eventually, Gerald's fears was confirmed when the Gizoid went on a rampaged that destroyed most of the ARK before it was subdued. Deeming the Gizoid too dangerous, Gerald tried to destroy its core, but failed due to its advanced technology and instead reprogrammed the Gizoid with free-will and emotions, giving it a heart and soul similar to Maria's so that it could not become a weapon, like Shadow. Eventually, Gerald's years of research bore fruit when Shadow was finally created, with both him and Black Doom overseeing Shadow's awakening. Shadow proved to be everything Gerald had hoped for, possessing both immortality, high intelligence, own identity, and independence. Learning however that the government planned to cease his research after deeming Shadow a threat to mankind, Gerald prepared a contingency video for Shadow to explain his intention for him to stop the Black Comet in fifty years. During the time Shadow was raised, Gerald unintentionally had an accident with his Artificial Chaos which caused them to run loose. Gerald himself dictated this mistake to his old age. Fortunately, Shadow ensured the situation was brought under control. Imprisonment Gerald's suspicions were confirmed when G.U.N. attacked the Space Colony ARK some time after the completion of Project Shadow to eliminate everything and everyone relate to the project and shut the ARK down. During the attack however, Gerald put his finishing touches on Shadow. When GUN's Special Forces rushed into the ARK's research institute, Gerald entrusted Shadow to Maria and told her to escape in some escape pods with him before running in the opposite direction to draw unwanted attention away from the two. He later watched one of the escape pods being ejected from the ARK and was sure Maria and Shadow had escaped. Gerald was eventually captured under the guise of disappearing under mysterious circumstances and taken to Prison Island where he was forced to continue his experiments under military control. Meanwhile, when it was released to the public that the ARK was shut down due to an accident, Gerald was blamed for causing it. When the military later found Shadow and brought him to Prison Island for Gerald to continue his research, Gerald saw Maria among the list of casualties when the ARK was shut down and was grief-stricken. Unable to cope with his loss, Gerald began to lose control of his thoughts as he could only think of avenging Maria and ending everything, something which scared him. During this period, while he still had control over his mind, Gerald got a hold of the Gizoid again and use this opportunity to make Maria's dying words the keywords that would activate the Gizoid's free-willed emotions-based AI. In the end, Gerald lost his grip on reality and went insane, devoting himself to avenging Maria by destroying humanity. While it was thought that he was continuing his research with Shadow, Gerald secretly created a program that would cause the Space Colony ARK to fall to earth and destroy the planet once the seven Chaos Emeralds were placed into the Eclipse Cannon, and set as well the Biolizard up to ensure this. Gerald then brainwashed Shadow, altering his memories so that he would carry out his plan. Soon afterwards, Gerald was incarcerated on Prison Island by the military when they began to fear of how he could retaliate. Just before he was executed, Gerald's last action was leaving behind a recording where he condemned the ungrateful world to destruction for the fate of Maria. Legacy Because of the tragic deaths Gerald's research indirectly caused and the potential dangers to humanity his discoveries posed, many would view Gerald with contempt. The Commander, Abraham Tower, himself came to consider Gerald insane and held a life-long grudge at him for creating Shadow, which indirectly led to the death of Maria. Many of Gerald's late creations, research and discoveries which would form his legacy were either sealed or placed under tight security due to their potential for calamity. Gerald's Chaos Drives however, continued to be used by G.U.N. as power sources for their mechs. Despite Gerald's bad reputation, Gerald's grandson Dr. Eggman looked up to him and admired him for the great things he accomplished. This inspired him to become a scientist, though Eggman would use his intellect to try achieving world domination. Gerald's research surrounding Shadow, the Eclipse Cannon, Emerl and the Ifrit would also be uncovered over time by his descendants, namely Dr. Eggman and Dr. Eggman Nega, who would use it for their own nefarious purposes. Gerald's plan to destroy Earth was set into motion when Eggman awoke Shadow. Like Gerald had intended, Shadow set out to destroy the world to avenge Maria, unaware that he was carrying out Gerald's will. Once the Space Colony ARK was set on a collision course with earth, Gerald's last video recording was played around the world. Gerald's doomsday plan was averted however by Sonic the Hedgehog and, ironically, Shadow, who managed to recover his true memories of Maria. During the Black Arms invasion of Earth however, Gerald's contingency video to Shadow was played world-wide as well, where he explained his plans for Shadow to save mankind from the Black Arms, which gave Shadow the resolve needed to defeat Black Doom. Realizing they had been wrong about Gerald all along, the President and Abraham decided to play homage to him by working towards a brighter future. Personality Before his descent, Gerald was a good man and a profound humanitarian, the very much opposite of his psychotic grandson Ivo. He was devoted to using his intellect to help mankind and bring them happiness and hope through the power of science, which he believed was the reason for his existence. While he was much more serious about his work than Eggman, Gerald remained a caring person towards his family. As old age began to catch up to him, though, Gerald would become more forgetful. Gerald was a man of strong ethical standards, refusing to use his genius for the wrong reasons. He initially refused to lead Project: Shadow, since he thought obtaining immortality was against nature and had no interest in aiding with war. That said, he was not above breaking his ethics for certain reasons, like when being forced by the higher-ups or when he thought it was for the greater good, such as joining Project Shadow or handing over the dangerous Emerl to find a cure for his dying granddaughter. Even when in such situations, however, Gerald went out of his way to make sure his research would have the potential for good as well, like how he gave both Shadow and Emerl genuine feelings and planned to share Shadow with the world to help mankind. He also held the strong belief that power born from the desire to protect rather than the desire to conquer would make all conflicts cease to exist. When Maria was killed, Gerald went through a profound change, as he was consumed by grief and slowly went insane. He eventually became a rage-filled psychopath, developing a deep hatred for humanity who he blamed for Maria's death, and grew obsessed with revenge by committing global genocide. Even in his last moments, all Gerald had to express was his contempt at humanity. Powers and abilities Gerald was an extremely knowledgeable and gifted scientist with an incredible intellect, even when compared to present-day geniuses. As a testament to his intelligence, he is regarded as both one of the most brilliant minds ever and the most gifted researcher of all time, only matched by his grandson Ivo. Gerald possessed many talents, having mastered several areas of study, including architecture, science, astrology and foremost biology, along with genetics to astrophysics to robotics. He was the one who designed the world's first bernal sphere space colony, the Space Colony ARK, and developed incredible devices and machinery such as the ultimate weapon known as the Eclipse Cannon, the Chaos Drives which could contain the Chaos Emeralds' mystical energies, and the Artificial Chaos units. He was also behind the creation of incredible creatures such as the Biolizard and Shadow the Hedgehog (the latter of which used alien DNA). Additionally, he was a skilled archaeologist as demonstrated in his research of the Gizoid and the Fourth Great Civilization where he uncovered many of their secrets from ancient stone tablets. Creations Space Colony ARK : Main article: Space Colony ARK The former home of Gerald, Maria, a young Abraham, and various researchers and soldiers, the ARK was a gigantic space colony where great research was performed. The entire place also worked as a life support system for Maria. While Gerald focused on making inventions for the good of mankind, little known devices of mass destruction were being made (the Ultimate Life form and the Eclipse Cannon), mostly under the influence of the military and preparations against Black Doom. Others who lived aboard the ARK included Shadow (who protected the ARK from danger), the Biolizard and Emerl. When Shadow was deemed a threat to humanity however, the ARK was shut down with several casualties. The ARK was later rediscovered by Dr. Eggman, who used it as a temporary base. Eclipse Cannon : Main article: Eclipse Cannon The Eclipse Cannon is an extremely powerful weapon that is located inside the "nose" of the Space Colony ARK. It is powered by Chaos Emeralds, and can destroy planets or even pierce stars with all seven. Gerald built it to destroy the Black Arms when they would return to Earth after fifty years, but after he went insane, he reprogrammed it to send the ARK flying into the Earth the next time it was activated with all seven Emeralds. Eventually, it was used for its original purpose. Artificial Chaos : Main article: Artificial Chaos Artificial Chaos are Gerald's first noteworthy creations. They resemble Chaos and are most likely modeled after him as Maria states that Gerald created them based on "a god of an ancient culture". The Artificial Chaos are made up of a core (the head, shaped like that of Chaos 0) and trillions of nanobots that both protect the core and provide the body for it. Biolizard : Main article: Biolizard Biolizard was the Prototype of the Ultimate Lifeform. It was a giant lizard hooked up to a life support system. The Biolizard was deemed a failure as it went out of control and had to be sealed up. After Gerald went insane, he programmed the Biolizard to stop anyone from hindering the ARK crashing into the Earth, but it was stopped. Shadow the Hedgehog : Main article: Shadow the Hedgehog Perhaps Gerald's most brilliant achievement, this was the finished result of Project: Shadow, the immortal Ultimate Life form who would never age. Shadow was created after Gerald had gone into a pact with the alien leader Black Doom, using his alien blood to create Shadow with a promise that Shadow would help Black Doom retrieve the Chaos Emeralds fifty years later. However, Project: Shadow was cancelled a week after Shadow was created, and Shadow was eventually captured and hidden away by G.U.N. Heal Units : Main article: Heal Unit Portable box-like devices that send out energy that replenish health and are still used to this day by G.U.N.. The Heal Unit may have inspired the creation of the Heal Cannon, a Bazooka-like weapon that fires shots with the same healing capabilities. Maria Robotnik feels it is Gerald's greatest creation. Bomb Units : Main article: Bomb Unit The Bomb Units are portable and highly explosive box-like bombs. Their design is very similar to the Heal Units' design. See also * Gerald Robotnik * Gerald Robotnik Category:Characters Category:Robotnik family Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Inventors Category:Antiheroes Category:Deceased characters